Specimen 8
Specimen 8 (A.K.A. Lord Jeleni) jest wrogiem napotkanym w grze Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, od pokoju 558. Wygląd Specimen 8 jest lewitującą figurą, podobną do jelenia, ubraną w długi, czarny płaszcz. Jego rogi są długie i symetryczne. Specimen 8 ma dwoje oczu z białymi źrenicami i czarnymi twardówkami. Nie posiada on dolnej szczęki. Ma również nienaturalnie ostre i wyszczerbione zęby, wystające z górnej szczęki. Płaszcz jest bez rękawów, nawet, kiedy jest otwarty, nie ukazuje żadnych kończyn, ponieważ ciało Specimena 8 zawiera kilka ludzkich żeber pod spodem, co daje ledwo widoczne wrażenie krzyczących twarzy ukrytych pod ubraniem. Rozgrywka Specimena 8 spotykamy w sekwencji leśnych pokoi, wypełnionych brutalnymi jeleniami. Na końcu Pokoju 558, gracz dociera do pokoju z dwoma drzwiami po dwóch stronach, oraz ślepym zaułku,otoczonym ciemnością przed nim, z którego wyłania się Specimen 8, rozpoczynając pościg. Podczas pościgu, wizja gracza będzie pokryta warstwą zakłóceń. Próba zaatakowania Specimena 8 siekierą kończy się niepowodzeniem. Specimen wydaje się być niematerialny, ponieważ z łatwością przechodzi przez ściany i innej przeszkody. Specimen 8 będzie również mówić liczne demoniczne frazy, kiedy jest blisko gracza (patrz:cytaty). Specimen 8 zadaje około 33% obrażeń przy uderzeniu. Jeśli zaatakuje gracza, ekran zacznie migać różnymi zdjęciami, a nawet obrazkiem samego Specimena 8. Kiedy gracz zostanie zabity przez Specimena 8, na ekranie pokazuje się tekst: "And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. They watch us, they invade us. And keep us happy, committing treason. To a King we didn't deserve. To a Son who waits weeping. That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping." (pol. I widziałem, oczami, które nie były moje. I czułem, z lękiem, którego nie potrafiłem uzasadnić. Obserwują nas, nachodzą nas. Utrzymują nas w szczęściu, popełniając zdradę. Wobec króla, na którego nie zasługiwaliśmy. Wobec Syna, który czeka, łkając. Co wiedziałem, z wiedzy zdobytej we śnie.) Tryb Nieskończony W trybie nieskończonym, po zostaniu zabitym przez Specimena 8, gracz będzie musiał przejść po ścieżce z czerwonej ziemi przez martwy las, a po chwili napotka Specimena 8, czekającego na niego, z czego wyniknie taki sam ekran śmierci jak w głównej grze. Cytaty "Join us." (Pol. Dołącz do nas.) "Why do you run, child?" (pol. Dlaczego biegniesz, dziecko?) "Your submission is inevitable." (Pol. Twoja submisja się jest nieunikniona.) "Your flesh will sustain my children." (pol. Twoje ciało utrzyma przy życiu moje dzieci.) Ciekawostki * Faktyczna inspiracja Specimena 8 to "the Beast", z kreskówki "Over the Garden Wall". * Design Specimena 8 przypomina Myśliwego Herne’a, ducha z angielskiego folkloru, który nosi szatę i ma na głowie rogi. * Specimen 8 wygląda jak mityczna postać o imieniu Wendigo, mityczną postać podobną do jelenia, częściowo powiązaną z kanibalizmem. (Może to nawiązywać do jednego z cytatów tego Specimena) * Tekst pojawiający się na ekranie śmierci Specimena 8 może być nawiązaniem do Bambiego, ponieważ wspomina on zdradę na Królu i płaczącego syna. * Wizualne zakłócenia są podobne do efektów SCP-895. * Wygląda podobnie do SCP-1471-A. Wygląd Specimen 8 ma teraz duży, czarny pierścień, wirujący wokół niego. Można go również zobaczyć w lesie po śmierci. Efekt zakłóceń jest teraz trochę inny; mniej ogranicza widoczność gracza. Ciekawostki * Pierścień Specimena 8 może zostać zakryty przez kałużę Specimena 2. To może być tylko usterka w teksturach. * Teraz gracz może swobodnie przemieszczać się w lesie po zostaniu zabitym, a także używać siekiery. * Głowa Specimena 8 porusza się, patrząc za graczem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Specimen Kategoria:Antagoniści